Everything Just Seems to Work Out
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Terrible things have happen. So many people have died. So many lives were ruined. Now just as things are calming down, Hermione Granger finds herself with Remus Lupin, and it just doesn't seem right. How will it end?


It had been four years since Dumbledore died. Remus Lupin took over the Order of the Phoenix , Harry had set out on his journey, already destroying all six of them.I, Hermione Granger had become a teacher at Hogwarts, Muggle studies to be specific and Ron Weasley had sadly passed away in a battle with Draco Malfoy, who right afterward Harry killed.

The twins business is bigger than ever, they have a branch in America now. Charlie is still in Romania, I hear his work is suffering because he's been in a depression still.

It was the worst news of my life, that night when Remus came to my home.   
Harry and Ron told me to stay home, only because they needed me to make a potion for them, I forget what it was.

Voldemort had already been fought, and yes Harry did succeed. But along with Harry's triumph came his downfall.

The night Harry and Voldemort fought, Bellatrix was sent out after Ginny Weasley, who was killed only moments later.

Ever since that night Harry blamed himself for everything that had happened. Ginny had been dead for seven months now.

Of course, Harry being Harry he set out for Bellatrix the next day, taking his revenge by far worse than a battle but by killing her the muggle way. He never tells the story, but the ministry said she looked like she had gotten into a muggle car wreck. Merlin only knows what that boy did, but she deserved!

Ron had only been dead for two months when Ginny died, making his death so fresh and painful for all of us. So when Ginny died, it only made things worse.

Right now, Harry is sulking in his own guilt. At his apartment I would think, single and dwelling. Snape was found and taken to Azkaban, as was Peter and the rest of his followers, except Lucias who died in Azkaban.

Tonks and Remus were planned to get married, but they never did. Something happened and Tonks moved to America, Remus never explained why. Now that the Order is no longer needed Remus is planning on coming back to Hogwarts. He sent me the letter yesterday.

Bill and Fleur are having a baby, a boy to be exact. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aren't the same without their youngest. Mr. Weasley quit his job and Mrs. Weasley packed on more weight.

Neville Longbottom is an auror, married to Luna Lovegood, who's also an auror, they have one child. Her name is Alice, after Neville's mother. She's about two years old now.

What is Hermione Granger up to you ask? I'm doing just fine, I suppose. Ron never made anything official between him and me, so I only feel more horrible. I'm single, and teaching. Everyone at the school is great, but I still miss Ron dearly.

Minerva, (as I call her now) has taken over. Head Mistress, McGonagall. Everything has changed so drastically.

Well, today is going to be extremely boring. I'm giving a lesson on Mr. Weasley's favorite subject, The Rubber Duck. I'm sure that will be interesting.

--- 

"Professor Granger, what is its purpose?" My second year full blood student asked me.

"Amusement while bathing, Ms. Tristan." I responded with a smile.

This was their favorite lesson I think, except for some of my half blood students who will most likely pass the entire class. I think they're doing this for an easy way out. I don't respect that.

My class ended only ten minutes later. As I opened the cherry wood door to my office I found a surprise waiting for me in my office when I arrived. I saw a mess of dirty blonde hair in the chair opposite my own. "Can I help you," I said a little frustrated that someone had gotten into my office.

The figure turned around only for my eyes to meet with Remus'. "Remus Lupin!" 

"Yes, Professor Granger, it is me," Remus chuckled. 

"What in the world are you doing here so soon, I thought you said Thursday, it's Tuesday?"

Remus shrugged, "I'm not sure, it was the marauder side of me that decided to come early. Why, are you busy?"

"No, unless rubber ducks are important," I said with a faint laugh.

Remus looked at me with that face I've grown to know, that 'what in the world do you mean?'

"I teach muggle studies." Remus nodded. 

"So, do you think I can be a good teacher, Ms. Granger?" 

"Mr. Lupin, I know from experience you're an excellent teacher." I smiled at him.

I've always had the biggest crush on Remus, since I was at Hogwarts, how ironic I'm back at Hogwarts.

"Well, Ms. Granger, would it be too much to ask if you and I were to skip school and go to Hogsmeade for a cup of tea."

I don't have anymore classes, just a few papers to grade. "Yes, I think it is too much to ask, but I'm more than willing to oblige." I left a note on my late cherry wood desk-which went great with my red and gold office- saying that I would be back in a few hours. Just incase a student came looking for me.

After Tonks left and Ron's death, Remus and I grew close, noting like a relationship, but a friendship. We made our way to a small coffee shop in Hogsmeade.

Sitting at a table we talked about what the other one has been up to. Remus told me that he hasn't tried another relationship since Tonks, he never found anyone he could care for.

Even though we were close Remus still never told me what happened. "Remus, I know I've never asked, and you've never said, but why did Tonks leave?"

Remus shrugged, his smile leaving his face. "In some ways I don't even know and in some ways I do." The waitress came by.

Remus orders another coffee and continued his story. "She wanted kids, but I thought it wouldn't be safe, not for them, can you imagine nine months with me?"

I smiled, "You'd have been a great dad."

"Well, she didn't want to try, she agreed with me, so a few months went by, we'd been planning the wedding and then I was making jokes, about the honeymoon, no moonlight walks on the beach." I chuckled. "Yes, well, she didn't find it funny. Just as I knew she would months had gone by and she realized that courting and marriage were two different things, she realized she didn't want an old werewolf.-"Remus' coffee had come and he sipped it. "-She left a note saying that it was none of that, but she wanted to see the states and she'd be back-" Remus chuckled. "That was of course three years ago."

I was shocked, but I had always suspected something like that. I can't believe Tonks could be heartless; Remus is the most wonderful person I know. "You're the most wonderful person I know."

Remus smiled. "Glad to hear you think that."

"What do you mean by that?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, not something I can't say," he nodded.

I just nodded too; I had no idea what he meant. "About having kids, Remus, nine months with you sounds spectacular." Remus just smiled.

We left Hogwarts and returned to my room. Remus was interested in seeing picture of Harry, Ron and I in Paris , we were looking for horcruxes but made a few stops along the way.

"Expected, Ron eating cheese," Remus laughed. Ron did a lot of cheese eating. I guess he saw my face because he changed the subject. "Have you seen Harry, I haven't seen him in months."

"I haven't saw him in months as well, no one has."

We were setting on my bed, the album in his hands. His eyes were set on me and it made me a little nervous. "Remus, look at the time!" I said it quickly and Remus shook his head. "Yes, well I'll be in my office, if McGonagall doesn't mind." I looked down at my crimson blanket and fiddled with a loose thread for a moment.

I looked up to answer his question. "No, of course not, your substitute left this morning, I owled Minerva before we left." 

"Fantastic."

"next week is a Hogsmeade trip for the kids." I said it as I stood up.

"You know what, owl Harry, and Fred and George, let's have tea with them next week-if you want?"

I nodded," Yes that sounds delightful, Harry might not come."

So when Remus left I did owl Harry. I think my letter was worded nicely.

Harry James Potter,

I'm writing you to come to Hogsmeade to have tea with Fred, George, Remus and I, next week.  
You've been in that tiny apartment for months. If you do not come, I will come there myself and give you a lecture that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of! 

I expect to see you there around four.  
Meet us at Fred and George's shop.

Sincerely,  
Hermione.

So maybe it wasn't nice but it got my point across. I sent Fred a letter saying Remus and I would be coming to the shop.

--  
The days flew by, Remus and I spending lunch and dinner together.

Next week came and I gathered the children along with Filch to go to Hogsmeade, Remus of course right behind me. "Wow," He said in that voice of remembrance shock. "I remember going with James and Sirius on our first Hogsmeade trip." he laughed. "James was chasing after Lily, Lily of course running off with Alice, Lily shouting rude remarks behind her."

I smiled and laughed. "Remus, while Lily and James were dating what was you and Sirius up to?" I asked as we walked the path to Hogsmeade.

Remus put a finger to his mouth; he had that look on his face that told me he was thinking back to the marauder days. "Sirius was usually, not always, he always made time for James and me, but he was usually on a date, or meeting his date."

"What about you," I asked him as we entered the village, the kids spread out like ants and Remus and I walked to Fred and George's newest shop in. "What did you use to do?"

Remus nodded, "Well our first trip, when I was thirteen and fourteen, I use to buy books and lots of them, but then when I turned fifteen, before our year ended, our last trip, I met a girl and I had spent the rest of my trip with her, and Sirius and James."

"A girl," I said in a childish tone. "Oh, what was her name?"

"Her name was..."Remus kept me waiting."Her name was Monica." 

"Really..." I trailed off. I loved hearing about Remus' school days.

He laughed. "She was my first kiss actually." Remus smiled. "We were together until my last year, she got along so well with Sirius and James and Lily, that it seemed insane to not ask her to marry me."

"Did you?" Remus was engaged, that's new!

"No, no of course not," Remus smiled. "I was only seventeen, Hermione!"

"Right, of course," I said looking at him.

"But I wish I had. Or I did, first love dies hard." Remus grinned.

We were finally at the shop; Remus looked at me and laughed. "Hermione, do you know, no one knows that story, or her name." I felt special.

"I feel special..."

"And you should." He said as he opened the door for me.

We walked in and Fred and George were waiting for us. There were also at least fifty customers in there. "Business is slow I see," I said jokingly as I hugged Fred and then George. "Don't joke like that Hermione!" Fred said with a laugh.

"It's great to see you two," Remus said giving them both a hand shake, how manly.  
I rolled my eyes and Remus caught me, he grinned.

"Good to see you too, Remus!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked me.

"I'm not sure he'll be here." I sighed. I looked at my watch it was three thirty. 

Remus nodded. Fred and George closed the shop for the day, although both Remus and I protested. "Business is noting compared to family, Hermione." Fred smiled at me.

He and George had closed down the shop for an entire month after Ron died and another two when Ginny died.

I nodded and we made out way to a familiar coffee shop. When I entered I seen Fred and George hugging a very tall fellow, "Good to see," Fred said. "It's felt like forever." George added. When I got close enough I saw a tall, messy dark haired boy with amazing green eyes... It was Harry Potter.

I hurried over and hugged him, "I thought you weren't coming."

"No, I'm here, I stopped to get a drink before coming to the shop, I was just on my way out actually." Harry smiled down at me. He had the look of mourn in his eyes. "How could I not come, you threatened me Hermione!"

"For good reason," I said as we all sat down.

"You look different, what has changed?" I asked him messing up his hair more. 

"I've got contacts. Glasses just didn't fit me anymore; I'm not the chosen one anymore."

"You'll always be the chosen one to us Harry," Fred said.

"The chosen seeker," George said. Fred nodded. "The chosen captain, love that one."  
The names went on for a few minutes making Harry smile." The chosen booger, the chosen pain in the arse, and the chosen investment maker," Fred and George took turns.

"Remus, it's so good to see you." Harry said. Remus nodded. "It's been a long time."

Everything was very serious for about four minutes but Fred and George of course started cracking jokes again. "What do you mean a staple?" Remus asked laughing. 

"Yes," Fred nodded. "I bought dad a stapler for his birthday."

George nodded. "He loved it though!"

"How's Charlie." Harry asked sipping his coffee.

"He's doing terrible." Fred nodded. "The poor boy," Fried said shaking his head.

"You sounded like your mum." Harry laughed. All of us joined him. 

Fred glared, but he laughed as well. The laughter died down and Fred turned to me.  
"So you're teaching, makes sense, if you know everything you should teach it to others."

It was a compliment and an insult. "Thank you, Fred." I said a little hostile, but with a smile.

"How is your love life, Fred, you too George?" Harry asked them.

"I'm single; Katie Bell and I just didn't work." George shrugged. Fred nodded. "I'm engaged."

"TO WHO?" We all asked in unison. I didn't expect that one coming.

"To Angelina Johnson, you must remember her," Fred smiled. "Tall black girl, bossy, mean as h-e-l-l and absolutely gorgeous." 

"Wow, you and Ang?" Harry said amazed. 

"Congratulations." I said, but it was an echo, Remus had said it at the same time. We looked at each other with a smile.

"Creepy..." Harry said with a grin.

"Very creepy," The twins said in unison and we all burst with laughter.

I checked my watch only to see that it was time for Remus and I to gather the kids and get back to school. "Looks like Remus and I have to get going," I said standing up.

"Me too," Harry sighed.

Fred and George nodded. "Yes Angie is waiting," Fred smiled.

"You're whipped." George stated.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Fine, I am but she's gorgeous and she controls me, I love it!" Fred smiled.

So like them. "You two still behave like children." I said sounding Identical to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Someone's snappy. Single life got you down, Hermione? "

"No Fred, it's not that." George turned to me. "Is it_ that_ time of the month again?" He said it in a half whisper, putting his hand to his mouth.

I hit him on the back of the head. "Hush your mouth!"

"She is." They said in unison. Harry and Remus looked around awkwardly.

"Well, we must be going!" Remus said grabbing my hand and walking me down to where Filch was standing with the kids. As we continued walking I noticed Remus still had my hand in his. We were half way to the castle now.

I looked down at our hands then up at him, he looked down at our hands and then down at me. "I know." He said.

He didn't let go until we were at the castle, which is when he disappeared into his office and I went back to my room. About an hour later I heard a knock on the door, when it opened it was Remus. "I need to speak with you," He said setting down on my bed.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly. "About earlier, with the hand holding…"

"Don't be, it didn't bother me."

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "Yes, well it wasn't right of me Hermione." 

"Remus, don't even think about it twice." I'm a tiny bit disappointed, the little girl inside me was hoping he would walk in and tell me he loved me or something like that.

Remus shook his head, "You're right, well good night Hermione." 

He stood up and walk to the door, I turned to a book on my dressed, picked it up and opened. I read the first line of the book, _'Charlotte thought everything was Spiffy, until she met Henry and he wasn't Spiffy he broke her heart in a jiffy.'_ What did you expect the book was called 'Romance and rhymes.'

I was about to read the second line when the book was taken from my hands and thrown in a corner. Remus had done it; he looked at me for a moment, then grabbed my face and kissed me.

It was what my fairytale dreams were made of, that kiss. When we broke apart he shook his head, "I shouldn't have done that."

Now I was furious inside. "Why?"

"Because I've known you since you were thirteen!"

"And I'm probably the only person besides James and Sirius who understands you!" 

"Hermione, I just can't do this." He began to walk away but I pulled his hand. I pulled him down and I kissed him. He struggled for a minute but deep down inside it felt right, even if it wasn't. We broke apart once more, only so I could whisper, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

That night, everything was magic, like the muggle song. We broke so many rules that night.  
But this morning, I'm getting ready for breakfast, Remus should be there, we haven't discussed anything yet.

When I got to the table, it just happened my seat was next to Remus, he smiled at me when I sat down; that's a good sign. I looked around the Great Hall, Minerva in the Head's chair, it was so odd, I had seen it before but it still didn't seem right. I looked at the house tables, Gryffindor table laughing, Ravenclaws in deep discussion, Slytherin's staring evilly at the Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff just there, talking amongst themselves. That was the only thing that never changed.  
The Brave, the Smart, the Evil and the Normal- the way it's been for centuries.

Breakfast passed in silence, and I didn't see Remus before any of my classes. But when my classes were done, he was waiting for me in my office. "Hi," he said in his shy bookworm tone I've heard only a few times. He was setting on my desk, his legs hanging over, his hands planted beside him. The large bookcase I have as his background. It was the perfect sight.

"Hello," I said as I took a seat on the desk next to him.

"Last night was… it was wonderful-"I interrupted him. "It was magic." He nodded.  
"But it was wrong," he sighed. "Extremely wrong," he shook his head as he said it. "But, that day in Hogsmeade, I had meant to tell you eventually about this feeling- but it's wrong."

I laughed, "Make up your mind already," I took his face in my hands.

"Remus Lupin, if you don't want this, then that is absolutely fine. I'll get over it; I've gotten over worse things. I can live with out you… I just don't want to." I whispered the last part for dramatic effect. He smiled. "But if you're stopping this because you _think_ that this shouldn't work out, because of all those stupid reasons you have. Well then Remus, I'll hate you forever."

He looked at me, "Hermione Jane Granger, you're only in your early twenties."

"I'm twenty one."

He scrunched his face, "I should go to jail."

"I'm of age, are you insane." I laughed.

Remus smiled at me and continued, "You're young, and you'll have your whole life ahead of you. You'll want kids, and safety."

"Remus, who says we can't have kids? And why wouldn't I be safe with you, I feel more safe with you than I do at any other moment in my life." I was telling the truth. "And my life wouldn't be right if I don't live it with you."

He sighed. "Stop saying all the right things!" he laughed.  
I smiled at his and messed up his hair.   
He kissed my cheek, "How is this going to work?" 

"We'll make it work." I said hugging him.

+-+ 

Here we are two years later. I'm setting here in my office in my favorite reading chair, looking up at my husband, his pools of blue staring at me, his dirty blonde hair messy in a clean way. 

It's not been six year since Dumbledore died. Two years and nine months since Ron passed.

Harry isn't in his apartment anymore, we had a break through, and he's most likely with his new fiancé. Fred and Angelina are having a baby, well actually babies. Twins! Who would have guessed it? George finally found someone, he won't tell us who though, he's bringing her to our next trip. We've been meeting in the village annually every month for the last two and a half years.

Bill and Fleur now have four kids. Mrs. Weasley is doing well, Arthur and she have decided to move to Romania, Charlie is getting married and his business isn't struggling anymore.

Luna and Neville are having another child, a boy; they're going to name him Frank.

Hermione Granger, well she's doing the best. I'm still teaching at Hogwarts, but I see the love of my life everyday. We've been married for a year, this Thursday. Not everything was perfect and of course we did struggle, but I wouldn't leave him for the world. 

Tonks came back last June; she was begging Remus, explaining she was scared.  
Remus didn't shout or do anything a normal man would have, he grabbed my hand kissed it and let my ring shine slightly. Tonks looked scandalous.

I felt bad for her, but she had done it for herself. I hear she's doing well back in America, married now, to a muggle man. Poor girl, she should have just stood in London.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Remus asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, hungry, and very." I said rubbing my stomach lightly.

Remus stood up, "What would you like I'll fetch it?"

I smiled at him, "Pumpkin juice...with a bit of pickle in it?"

He scrunched his face, "Sounds delicious." He kissed my cheek and then my stomach. 

"You have a very odd appetite my boy," He said to my stomach and ran off to fetch my cravings.

I have another two months to go, it's wonderful that school let's out tomorrow, I'll have the entire two months to give labor. Everything worked out in the end. I couldn't have asked for a happier ending to the saddest story in London.


End file.
